t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:LeafClan
Archives: '''1 ---- Mallowfoot's head swung around as he heard Swampstar's shriek. He nudged Smudgetail, who was snug-asleep in her nest, snoring. Smudgetail woke up quickly, bleary-eyed. She stumbled to her feet along with Mallowfoot. "Swampstar's called a meeting." He mewed, gesturing towards the High Willow." She nodded and padded after the tom, sitting down next to him by the High Willow, craning her head. Ripple.of.mc 23:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (Leafclan should attack another clan, like send a border raid into riverclan to take flat rocks :3) ((Silver? Someone needs to archive it, the rp is also going inactive)) Ripple.of.mc 03:58, March 26, 2015 (UTC) (Archived, and not on my watch. Also, maybe they could fight over that unclaimed land?) Swampstar raised his muzzle once his Clan gathered, holding back a proud, rumbly purr. "Featherpaw, you have already reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed once more. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be I, leader of this here Clan. I promise to pass down to you all I know, and am excited to see you become the first warrior of this Clan." He announced, listening to his Clan cheer Featherpaw's name. The smokey bengal tom stepped down, lowering himself so Featherpaw could touch her nose to his.Silverstar' 22:08, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Yeah)) Mallowfoot and Smudgetail joined in with the chorus of cats. "Featherpaw! Featherpaw!" He yowled, his green eyes litting up with pride. A nice, warm feeling of happiness flowed into his head. His Clan was growing bigger and successful. ''We're going to be the strongest Clan in the forest! ''Mallowfoot thought, shifting his pink-red-furred limbs forward. Smudgetail broke out in a purr, casting a warm glance towards the apprentice. Ripple.of.mc 22:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw purred with pride as she listened to the others call her name. She ran over to touch noses with Swampstar, almost tripping over her own feet. "I'll be the best apprentice ever!" She meowed happily, excited to begin her training.-Featherpaw Swampstar let out a soft chuckle. "I'm certain you'll become a great warrior. Now come on, let's go get you a tour." The leader waved his tail as he made his way towards the camp exit, a small smile on his face.---- Bogstorm cheered Featherpaw's name before giving Snowfrost a nervous look. He had some...Weird feeling in his chest, whenever he saw her. He never felt this before, but now...'Silverstar' 22:37, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw purred happily at Swampstar's words. "I'm going to be more than just a great warrior!" She mewed as she began to run towards the entrance. "I'm going to be leader!" She yowled, her excitement bursting through her as she bolted out of the camp.-Featherapaw Swampstar trotted after his apprentice, his tail held high as he walked. ''I'm not so certain about being leader, who know how longs I'll serve, and then there's Snowfrost... The leader continued along until they reached the border. He placed his tail in front of Featherpaw to halt her, nodding toward the land ahead. "Over there is the unclaimed land...It isn't owned by us, RiverClan, StarClan, anyone."Silverstar 02:04, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "What's out there?" Featherpaw gasped, mouth agape as she stared out into the mysterious land. "Why don't we just take it, if noone else wants it?" She questioned again, staring up at Swampstar.-Featherpaw(oh meh gad ive been so short on here...) Swampstar nodded towards a rickety old twoleg nest. "Just an abandoned twoleg nest, but it's probably loaded with herbs and mice." The leader responded to his apprentice's first question. His gaze then hardened slightly to show that the next matter was much more difficult. "The problem is, it is wanted by others. Any Clan would happily claim unowned land, but it's closest to us. I plan on moving the borders into that territory, even if it means fighting for it. LeafClan is in great need of more room to grow ((Haha, not really.... For now. :P))." Swampstar concluded, sitting down and gazing off at the horizon.Silverstar 17:57, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw looked on in wonder. She imagined fighting a battle for control of the land. "Has there been any battle for it yet?" SHe questioned, desperately curious for more answers. She was, in fact, and very curious cat. Always wondering about the lands outside her own territory.-Featherpaw ((GUYS, SLOW DOWN. PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING.)) Snowfrost held her tail, it dragging on the ground. She glanced over at the Warriors Den, sighing. "Bogstorm?" She said nervously. Flamestar22 20:20, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (I'm sorry Flame, but if we slow it down too much, it'll become inactive.) Bogstorm shifted his gaze to Snowfrost, his eyes softening and growing warm for the deputy. "What is it? Are you alright?"---- Swampstar shook his head. "Thankfully, no, not yet. But I do plan on claiming it, that's for sure. So, be battle-ready."Silverstar 20:22, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot sighed, returning to his den as he stopped by the fresh-kill. The light-brown tom picked out a thrush, carefully collecting it in his jaws and sitting down. He plucked off the brown speckled feathers, digging into the strands of meat. Smudgetail yawned, stretching out her limbs as she swished her tail. Ripple.of.mc 21:08, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw looked back up at Swampstar, a question burning through her stomach. "Is it hard to be a leader?" She squeaked, genuinly curious.-Featherpaw "Yeah, I'm fine," Snowfrost replied, lapping at her chest fur. She fliched, yawning as her sigh went blurry. Flamestar22 01:48, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar gave Featherpaw a little shrug. "You have your days, sometimes its easy, but a lot of times, being a leader is difficult. You have a lot on your plate, and the Clan depends on you to make the correct choices." He responded, rising to his paws before nodding down at his apprentice. "Alright, time to go hunting."Silverstar 16:05, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Can we hunt mice?" Featherpaw begged, her eyes big and pleading. "I really like mice! They're my favourite!" Featherpaw sprinted past Swampstar, leaping over a small trail of water that leaked out of one of the many small creeks. She couldn't wait to learn how to hhnt, and her paws burned with excitement.-Featherpaw Swampstar loped after his apprentice silently, his ears pricked as he gazed around before scenting the air. "It depends on whether or not we can find them, but I bet we'll get some, they're pretty common. Be careful, we don't want you slipping and getting hurt on your first day out." The called after her, quickening his pace to keep up with his energetic apprentice.Silverstar 16:30, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry," she called back, "I won't get hurt." Featherpaw slowed down to allow her mentor to catch up. "How long will it take me to beceme a warrior?"(seriosuly how long? I have had her for like, 1 and a half weeks...) Once again her face was full of genuine curiosity.-Featherpaw "I heard that Swampstar is planning to take over rogue territory," Mumbled Snowfrost, rubbing a paw over an eye. She looked at Bogstorm with a playful gaze, smiling. Flamestar22 16:53, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail watched Featherpaw and Swampstar exit, her chin lifting as she turned to Mallowfoot, her eyes fixed. "You know, I could definitely go for a practice fight." The black-and-white she-cat mewed, flicking her tail to the side. Mallowfoot drew in the thought before nodding, his whiskers beginning to twitch. "Sure. I need to refresh my memory on these things." The tan toned tom quieted his voice. "Besides, I heard the word that LeafClan might be facing a battle." Mallowfoot mewed, widening his eyes. Smudgetail snorted in disapproval. "Over what?" She mewed, pondering. "The land, that no Clan owns." Ripple.of.mc 16:57, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Guppysplash yawned, twitching his whiskers in amusement before padding towards Swapmstar and Featherpaw. "It seems like training is going well," He murmered, lapping at his chest fur before speaking. Flamestar22 17:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, please ask to join the Clan with a new cat rather than randomly creating one) Swampstar caught up to his apprentice, waving his tail to order her to slow. "Hmmm...Your training is coming along great, I'd say less than three or two moons now. (in other words, about a week and a half, since three minus a week and a half is - yeah.)" The leader responded with a small smile, crouching down low. "I detect some mouse over there,"---- Palecloud sat beside the warrior's den, a little bored without her brother.---- Bogstorm shrugged. "If there's a battle, we'll be certain to win! We are LeafClan, we are strong!!"Silverstar 17:16, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (I am the deputy of the Clan...Only the normal cats need to ask..like warriors, etc.) Snowfrost swished her tail, her amber eyes gleaming with excitement. "I wonder when it'll take place. We're also taking the unclaimed land." Guppysplash gave Featherpaw a smirk, his ears flicking. Flamestar22 17:21, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm shrugged. "Probably soon." The pale tabby tom then paused, shifting his gaze to the ground, shuffling his paws. "Hey Snowfrost...Can I talk to you somewhere, like, in private?"Silverstar 17:23, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (Oohhh, it's time for the "talk" c:)) "Sure, where would you like to go?" The snowy colored she-cat asked, her amber eyes shining nervously. Guppysplash gave Featherpaw a look of encouragement, purring. "You'll do great." Flamestar22 17:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Just follow me," Bogstorm meowed, his gaze on the ground to hide his nervousness. He quickly exited camp before leaping into a pine, a fair distance from camp. He then waited for her to join him up in the tree, his ears flattened slightly.Silverstar 17:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot nodded, gesturing for the black-and-white she-cat to follow. Smudgetail let out a grunt as she fixed herself to her legs, following at Mallowfoot's heels. The tom led the she-cat to a clearing which had little puddles and grassland surrounding it, large stalks of grass jutted out from the sides, and the canopy above was lush. Smudgetail let out a mew in amazement, gazing up high at the swaying leaves. Mallowfoot turned to her, parting out his limbs as he lowered himself into a pouncing crouch. "Get ready!" He growled, his eyes shooting into Smudgetail. She bounced backwards, playfulness swelling in her heart. She lowered herself as well, lashing her tail as if she mocked him. Ripple.of.mc 17:41, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost bounded after him, nervous swelling inside her. She hauled herself up the tree, leaving small claw-marks. Flamestar22 18:00, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm shifted slightly from where he sat, his gaze still on his paws. "So...." He began, eventually gazing up at Snowfrost and meeting her amber gaze. "Well, ever since we were kits...I really liked you, but only as a friend. Then we became apprentices and hung out all the time, and I became...Fond of you."Silverstar 18:02, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "So you... Like me?" The deputy choked on the words, holding back a purr. "You... Want to be.... Mates?" Flamestar22 18:06, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "U-Uh, h-heh...Yeah, I was getting to that." Bogstorm blushed heavily, flattening his ears in embarrassment. He then scooted closer to Snowfrost, giving her cheek a little nuzzle. "Yes, I do want to be your mate, really bad. I-I mean, we've been friends forever, since birth. And ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've loved you. Snowfrost, deputy of LeafClan, will you be my mate?"Silverstar 18:10, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail leaped forward, her front paws outstretched as she slammed them into Mallowfoot, falling into a bundle of fur with the tom. Mallowfoot, completely stunned by the she-cat's deliberate force drew back, arching his back as if it was a real fight. Smudgetail shifted back on her paws, thrusting herself forward at Mallowfoot. The tom leaped to the side, missing the she-cat by a whisker. Mallowfoot swatted his paw onto her flank, causing her to stumble forward. Ripple.of.mc 18:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "I..." Snowfrost cut herself off, purring loudly as she couldn't help it. She leaped down from the tree, swaying her tail and giving the tom a slight blush. "You'll need to give me some time to think about it... I mean..." She cut herself off again, giving the tom a sigh. Flamestar22 18:17, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail hissed, whipping backwards in fury. She was now fully intent on Mallowfoot, gripping her paws onto his shoulders as she pinned him down. Mallowfoot let out a confused yowl before smacking onto the ground with a loud thumpth. ''The tom let out a thin breath, his limbs aching. "Smudgetail! Calm down!" He managed to squeal before staggering to his paws. Smudgetail blinked, realizing she had stung the tom. "I'm sorry, I guess I went overboard." Ripple.of.mc 18:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm's eyes flashed slightly with hurt. "I-I....Alright, th-that's cool..." He leaped from the tree, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Hurt swirled inside the tom's heart. Didn't Snowfrost return Bogstorm's feelings?'Silverstar' 21:15, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost blushed as he padded past her. ''Wow, to think a cat would 'admit' his feelings... But I guess I do.. He's brave, and we've been friends forever.. ''Snowfrost flattenend her ears, padding after him and stopping him. "Wait, Bogstorm...The answer is.. Yes." Flamestar22 21:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm turned as Snowfrost spoke, his eyes softening for her once more. "...Really? You mean it? I-I....I don't want to be with you if you don't want to truthfully be with me." The gray tabby responded in a serious tone, his paws firmly planted on the ground.'Silverstar' 21:39, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Of course I mean it," Snowfrost purred. She licked Bogstorm's ear, purring happily and swishing her tail playfully. "I'll race ya to the camp!" Flamestar22 23:04, March 28, 2015 (UTC) With a loud purr, Bogstorm took off after his mate. "And I'll win!" He called after her, putting on a burst of speed. Things felt good, he was racing by his new mate's side, and feeling the cool, clear wing brush through his fur. Like most cats, he didn't feel a war coming on...'Silverstar' 02:10, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost let out a chuckle before fleeing after him at top speed. Soon catching up to him, she went right, jumping over him and giving herself the advantage to win. Flamestar22 16:03, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm raced after his mate with a smirk, his paws thundering against the ground as a slight breeze ruffled his thick pelt. He eventually skidded to a halt, panting at the finish line. "Well, you win...But just this once." He gave Snowfrost another smirk before giving her a little cuff around the ear.'Silverstar' 16:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw looked around, her ears pirked up and alert. "Where?" She hissed, getting low to the ground. She smells the air with her mouth slightely open, completely alert and ready for the musky scent of mouse to waft over her.-Featherpaw "Just ahead," Swampstar whispered, pressed against the ground as he nodded at a dying shrug. "In that shrug, get a little closer before pouncing. It'll come out soon." He narrowed his eyes at the bush, not budging an inch so his apprentice could stalk on without her prey being disturbed.'Silverstar' 18:12, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Guppysplash sighed, wrapping his tail around his paws as he watched Featherpaw train. Snowfrost purred, easily pushing the warriors grip off. She let out a playful growl, baring her teeth in challenge. Flamestar22 18:49, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw widened her eyes in shock. "You want me to catch it? Me?" She was happy that he trusted her enough to catch it without a demonstration, but she didn't believe in herself yet. "I er, I don't want to waste any chances at prey. I think you should demonstrate first."-FeatherpawWhitestar (talk) 20:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar purred before twitching his whiskers in amusement. "No no, you'll catch it, I believe in you. Just take your time, and if you miss or mess up, everything's fine. There's more than one piece of prey in the forest." The leader encouraged, remaining low to the ground. "Just remember the hunter's crouch and your paws."'Silverstar' 20:32, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "You definitely did." Mallowfoot mewed, lifting to his paws and shaking off the dust. "You're very strong, I almost got my face planted." He mewed with a snicker, his eyes sparkling. Smudgetail dipped her head in thanks, she swished her thick tail. "We should hunt before we return." She insisted, parting her jaws to taste the marshy scent. Mallowfoot agreed with a flick of his tail, his eyes fixed on a splashing near by. He quickly crouched and disappeared into the fronds. Smudgetail sighed, turning her head to view the arching trees. Ripple.of.mc 20:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) (lol ripple just roleplaying with yourself...XD) Featherpaw shifted her feet, unconvinced by his words. "Okay then." She whispered shakely. She begn to stalk forward sloppily, placing her feet as slowly as possible. She accidently stepped on a small twig, and the mouse darted away quickly. Featherpaw made a desperate pounce at the mouse, but it slipped out from under her, and she landed on the soft marshy earth. "Fox-dung!" She hissed, a scowl painting her face. "I told you I would mess it up."-Featherpaw Guppysplash purred in amusement as he watched Featherpaw. "Don't worry, you did great! You did your best, and that's all anyone could ever ask for." Snowfrost lashed her tail, leaping at Bogstorm and batting at his ears. "Not so tough now!" Flamestar22 21:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) "I still am, even if we are mates!" Bogstorm growled in response, ducking down and lashing his tail in challenge, his ears flattening against his skull.---- Swampstar gave Featherpaw a reasurring smile before resting his tail on her shoulders. "Accdients happen, we all had troubles when it came to trying to catch our first prey. Try again, we'll find something." The leader meowed with a small nod, rising to his paws and starting to walk off. He then paused, glancing back at his apprentice with a warm gaze. "Next time, take your time, there's no rush, this is no race. Remember, watch your paws and be aware of what's around you."'Silverstar''' 22:04, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot returned with a frog caught in his jaws, the tom settled quietly, patiently waiting for Smudgetail to finish her stalking. Smudgetail, who was too intent on her squirrel, crept forward, her claws gently touching the surface of the mushy ground. The squirrel nibbled on a nut, flicking his wide bushy tail. The black-and-white she-cat thrusted herself forward, slitting her claws neatly through the squirrel's chest. It let out a shriek before plunging to the ground limp, the acorn splindling to the ground. Smudgetail purred as she bit the back of the squirrel's nape, lifting it with pride. She smiled as she passed Mallowfoot, flicking her tail to his tiny frog. Mallowfoot flushed with embrassment and nudged her forward. Together, the two made it to camp and both added their prey to the Fresh-kill pile. Smudgetail got back on her limbs, stretching them out widely on the marshy ground. Mallowfoot sat back, lapping at a few knots on his chest fur. Ripple.of.mc 23:03, March 30, 2015 (UTC)